Secret Passion
by PhoenixPandora
Summary: she was and is cursed. A member of an elite organisation. Going back to her loved home town. For a reason. To see ... a family member...will he accept her after the great massacre...? Includes O.C
1. Returning Home

Secret Passion

Chapter 1:

_I wish I didn't have to hide, conceal myself from the people from my village, ever since that night…they've all hated me, all of them…and my dearest Brother-in-law…He now lives in the dream of destroying the person I love most…All this poisonous fighting and hate in my family was caused by one man they all 'Hokage'…_

I stepped out of the trees that concealed me away from the passers by, Ninja's on missions.

I bent low to the floor and made a symbol on its dusty surface, I heard a voice so I looked to where the voice came from, I found out I was closer to the gates of my village than I thought.

I pulled up the hood of my coat and took a deep breath, then, slowly started walking to the gates I had left long ago. The headband around my neck is like everyone else's, with the village sign on it, but mine has a large scratch through it to show my defiance to the village.

I looked through the gate as I reached them, I took a deep breath. How would my brother-in-law react?

I walked through the gates, I table with two ninja sat on one side, I went up to them.

'The Hokage knows I'm here' I told them then left.

I walked passed my old village, memories of my childhood returned, I went up to where I knew the Hokage was, I went up the stairs and Ignored all the Ninja that tried to stop me, I barged into the room.

'Ahh Sayuri, had a feeling you'd come to see me' He said, as I slammed the door shut.

'Oh I bet you did' I sneered. 'I still hate you for what you made Itachi do'

The Hokage nodded 'I know, But Sasuke-'

I rushed forward and put a hand around his neck 'Sasuke hates me too?' I spat 'Of course he would' I let go 'I didn't stop Itachi…' I fell to my knees, as Iruka, a genin of the village. I stood up and pulled the fallen hood. 'I will always hate you though' I told the Hokage then left.

I decided to visit the old Uchiha District, it sent shivers up my spine, the massacre…I went crazy that night…I sat down in the district and closed my eyes…I heard footsteps to I jumped up and drew my sword.

I saw a boy…black spiky hair, dark eyes…It was him.

The wind blew and my hood fell down. We stared for a while in a moments silence, then I took a step forwards 'Please forgive me' I whispered then fled from the district.

I wondered around the village still. I went up to one of the places that Itachi and I went to… I sat down, putting down all my gear and put a protective Jutsu over it. I took of my coat and shoes and dived into the river that flowed there.

My long hair flowed behind me as I glided in the water, I came up for air. And shook of the water from my hair, remember when I went skinny dipping with Itachi here, we were only fourteen; well He was fourteen I was fifteen.

I got out of the water and ran my hands through my wet hair; I sat down on a rock and stared into the river…

'_A girl with such power, the power of the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's Kekkai Genkai, plus she's cursed with a Jinchuriki, she's going to be the strongest!' _

I awoke from the day dream, I was only little when those words were said but I still remember them as if someone's whispering it to me every day.

My father loved me because I was a weapon…It was useless trying to be a normal girl, picking flowers, skipping, no I was constantly training.

I felt like I had been brought up away from the world, until I spent more time with the top Uchiha's.

I heard a rustle in a nearby bush so I jumped up and grabbed my _Shi Bure-do, _Death Blade, the eighth of the seven swordsman of the mist, but that's another story, the rustling stopped as a tall man with white hair stepped out of the bush, the bottom half of his face covered by a mask and his headband covering one eye.

He walked up to me and smiled (I could tell even with his mask). 'My, my, your return has reached me faster than usual' he told me, I sweep kicked him and he fell on the hard ground.

'You have to be more careful Kakashi' I winked at him as I helped him up.

'In front of a girl like you, I have nothing to be careful of'

'Oh yeah?' I said pulling up my Shi Bure-do and pointing it at his neck, my eyes burned into his 'I wouldn't be so sure' I felt my eyes awaken as I stared hard at his only eye showing. Kakashi put up his hands

'Hey, nice to see you to Sayuri'

I put down my Shi Bure-do next to my other possessions. I sat down on the Grass; my hair still wet lying on the soft green.

'I hear you might be Sasuke's trainer' I told him.

'The Hokage hasn't decided fully yet'

I stood up and kicked a rock 'you think I care about the 'Hokage' that everybody loves, Sasuke will train with you, no body else in the village knows the Sharigan techniques so you must teach him' I had moved from the rock I had kicked to looking into Kakashi eye in desperation 'I wish I could but…because of…'

I hated the fact I couldn't care for Sasuke because he hates me, I think, I would if I were him. Kakashi took my face.

'Hey, Sayuri, I will talk to the Hokage, and he will agree with the reasons…'

He stroked my face tenderly then moved closer. I turned away. 'Kakashi, I'm married now'

'Since when has that stopped you!?' He asked calmly but he was still angry. I turned, back to him.

'Since...Oh never mind, it doesn't matter!' I shouted back…I didn't want Kakashi to know that, I didn't want anyone to know that.

Kakashi turned away from me 'you used to be so care free…'

'Don't bring it up, please'

He turned back to me, 'well, it was lovely seeing you again' he began walking off, he then stopped and looked back 'If I become the leader of Sasuke's group, you will be leading too' he then continued walking away.

'KAKASHI!' I yelled

He stopped and turned 'what Sayuri? I loved you-'

SMACK!

I hit him square in the face 'I'm married; get over me…please…' I then picked up my gear and left.

I found a place to stay for my time in the village. A small house, but it had style. It was no different to the places I had stayed in on my way here. I settled easily and slept for a very long time.

I awoke to someone knocking on my door. I got up and opened the door 'Hello?' I looked and saw Kakashi there 'oh…what is it?'

'Sayuri, I'm going to lead Sasuke's group, and you're going to help…we need to sort out whats up thought otherwise… '

'Yeah, yeah I get'cha, I need to get changed though' I closed the door and changed into my Ninja outfit, then opened the door to see Kakashi 'I'm sorry about yesterday…it's just…this village…'

'I know Sayuri…its okay' he thought 'it was wrong of me to presume you were just care-free as before…'

'Oh Kakashi…' I stopped walking and hugged him 'I missed you'

He took me around the village and for Ramen; the ramen here was really good. We laughed and talked and I told him what I had been doing _outside_ of the organisation. If I told him what I did within the organisation my safety as a Jinchuriki would go.

Lunch time almost finished and we had to go meet our groups soon. I prepared for when I would finally see the boy that is my brother in law again after so long…I wondered weather he would remember me…or if he had forgotten his brothers partner in crime…weather he would remember the girl that took care of him as a boy…or would he only remember the cruelness of her heart…I was scared of his reaction. Kakashi had a meeting with the Hokage so he left me alone.

When he returned we went to the room where we were supposed to meet our squadron. Kakashi opened the door and a chalk board rubber fell on his head, I had to refrain from laughing at the school kid's prank. One of the squad burst into a laughter straight away, Kakashi entered the room and picked up the rubber, I followed behind him and looked at our squad, a girl with pink hair, she looked quite pretty, a boy with yellow hair and an orange jumpsuit, the Kyuubi, and…a boy with black hair and a blue top with the Uchiha symbol on the back…my brother in law.

We went outside to try and get to know each other better. Kakashi started 'I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that' The group minus Sasuke gasped 'My dreams for the future never really thought about it, as for my hobbies…I have lots of hobbies' He told them all smiling at the end.

'Oh Kakashi…' I put my head in my hand.

'You tell us about yourself' The Kyuubi asked.

I smiled and laughed 'Okay, My Name is Sayuri Atsuko Hyuga U-' I paused, I was no Uchiha here 'I like fighting and using Jutsu, I hate liars and users, my hobbies are training and fighting, my dream for the future is…not going to tell you' I smiled 'How bout you lot?'

I ignored what the Kyuubi said after he told me his name, Naruto Uzamaki. I also ignored the girl after I found out her name, Sakura Haruno. I only listen to what Sasuke had to say.

'My name is Sasuke Uchiha' He looked right at me as he told us. His voice reminded me of his brother when he was young. 'I hate a lot of things, and I don't practically like anything. What I have, is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone'

Kakashi leaned over to me 'close your mouth Sayuri, you couldn't really have expected anything different from him'

The other squad members stared at Sasuke. Kakashi broke the silence quickly by explaining about tomorrow's task which I will not have anything to do with. The group disbanded and I turned to Kakashi 'I'll see you soon then' I told him then he fled, it was only me…and Sasuke left here.

'Hello…' I greeted him carefully. He looked at me.

'Hello Sayuri…Mrs. Uchiha now aren't you?' of course he didn't say that, much to my pleasure. No he said this 'Hello…you look…familiar…'

'You should get some sleep, kid' I told him standing up 'You'll need your strength for tomorrow' I winked at him then left him wondering.


	2. Missions

Chapter 2

I was wondering the village and saw the pink haired girl…Uhh Sakura, her name was. 'Hello' I waved to her 'How're you?'

'Hello, have you seen Sasuke?' she asked immediately.

I laughed 'No, no, you need rest for tomorrow. Give the group my apologies if you can' I told her and left. I jumped from tree to tree and found a clearing. Where I pulled out my sword and yelled 'Come on out then' I knew he was here. I could here his voice… 'Come on' I growled it this time; the Shichibi Neko's Chakra was building up inside of me…if he didn't show…

'Oh Sayuri, you have a temper still? Then again because you're here again, I'm not so surprised' He came out of the trees, behind him a tall blue shark person.

'Oh Itachi, well done for guessing' I smiled and put down the sword 'I was thinking it was Orichimaru…' I put away my sword and went over to my husband 'Sasuke doesn't know it's me yet…only Kakashi and the Hokage know I'm an Uchiha' I told him.

'Good, I can't stay much longer, pein will be mad'

'I know…give the Organisation my thanks' I bowed to him and fled.

I found another clearing; in this one Kakashi was stood in front of the three Ninja kids. 'Kakashi, how'd it go?' I asked as I landed next to him.

'They're permantly dropped from the program' He smiled and growled at the same time. I looked at the group.

'They were that bad?' I snarled. Sasuke charged at Kakashi put Kakashi got him and stood on his back.

'You think it's all about you' Kakashi finished.

Sakura began shouting insults at Kakashi for standing on Sasuke. Kakashi then lectured them on why there were three on a squadron.

'It's so simple…so…_basic_…' I taunted.

'Teamwork!' revealed Kakashi, he continued the lecture. I glared at Sasuke the whole time, not even Itachi knew he could do it alone…that's why he asked …me to help him carry out the deed of…well anyway… Kakashi got up and Sasuke moved, Kakashi explained about the Killed in action hero stone…

'The names of my closest friend are on here…'

'Same to me…' I traced my finger on her name…I didn't even talk to her before she went. Kakashi told them they could try it again, but Naruto wasn't aloud any food. Kakashi and I left them to eating the food.

'Where did you go?' He asked.

'Oh…Training, the Chakra was getting too built up' I told him. 'Stupid Sasuke, he won't beat Itachi if he doesn't use teamwork to train…' I spat on the ground 'I'm ashamed.'

'You would be, your ashamed by anything nowadays' He chuckled. His attention was to something else then, he watched Sasuke and Sakura share they're lunch with Naruto.

'Now I'm not ashamed of him, he's a quick learner' I told Kakashi. He zoomed off as Naruto ate the rice Sakura fed him. He made the weather change and I drew my swords and pointed it at Naruto 'You broke the rules, you will pay' I growled…I think I was getting to in to it because I heard Sasuke gasp as my eyes felt funny…oh shit.

'The three of you are one, that's your excuse?' Kakashi said 'Hm you pass' he smiled and I put away my sword and stood beside Kakashi. Kakashi told them they were the first to pass, and they all seemed triumphant.

'Kakashi, lets take them to eat, I think they deserve it' I told him as Naruto began yelling as we walked away.

'Go on, Sayuri…oh and Untie Naruto' He told me, I nodded and went to untie Naruto

'Well done kid, I'm proud to be a squad leader for you.' I told him as he fell on the floor. We went to an all you can eat buffet Naruto talked not stop, Sakura gazed at Sasuke and Sasuke was moody. Kakashi and I talked about the old days.

'Oh Kakashi, and when Obito…' I covered by mouth and looked down 'that was tactless…' I told him.

'Don't worry, It was fun when we were in a squadron like this' He told me 'What about your Squadron?'

'Oh, it was me, Itachi and-'I stopped and looked at Sasuke. Even Naruto stopped eating, he stood up 'Sasuke sit down' I said in a worried voice, he fled. 'Sasuke!'

I stood up to 'Dammit…I shouldn't have mentioned him' I hit the table. I gave Kakashi some money 'you'll need to pay' I told him and followed Sasuke; he was sat on a bridge 'Hey! Sasuke…I'm sorry…'

'I know it's you Sayuri…' He told me 'I could never forget you'

'It was stupid of me to mention your brother….You seem really grown up now….maybe too grown up for your age, there is still plenty of time to defeat him' I told him.

'What would you know about it?'

'A lot Sasuke, more than you could dream, please return soon'

'No, I'm going home' He then walked away

'Sasuke, if you ever need a cleaner or a cook, or someone to talk to, I'm always here, like I was back then!' I yelled, but he kept walking.

I returned to the table 'Sasuke's fine, he just needs space.' I told the group. 'So yeah, me, Itachi and Hibiki' I smiled nervously.

We paid and left quickly after that. I told Kakashi what had happened 'He was worried that I would not remember him it seemed' I told him as we walked. 'Hmmmm, I'm going home, I need to think…See you tomorrow Kakashi' I waved goodbye and left. I walked to where I had decided to reside for my time here in the village. I undressed and fell asleep the minute I reached my room.

'_A girl with such power, the power of the Hyuga's and the Uchiha's Kekkai Genkai, plus she's cursed with a Jinchuriki, she's going to be the strongest!' _

I awoke with a start, a nightmare had awoken me, and I looked at my window and saw Kakashi crouched with his book 'Good morning Sayuri' I got changed and grabbed my sword and kunai knifes. I went to the place where the Missions were given out. Naruto complained about the boring missions, he shouted a lot; it was too much for me in the morning after a nightmare… 'Naruto, you'll move up soon just-'

The Hokage then gave the group a bigger mission. The whole time I glared at the Beloved Hokage. The mission was to be a bodyguard for someone. The door opened and they saw the person they were supposed to be a body guard for. We were supposed to take him to the land of waves which is close to the village hidden in the mist. So I'm returning to this place again, I wonder how it has changed since last time…Now I think is the time to tell you about my sword my Shi Bure-do, when I was young I fled to the village hidden in the mist due to my parents telling me to train more when I already trained twelve hours a day, whilst I was there I was ambushed and I fought all of the ambushers at once by myself. One of the ambushers was a sword maker, the maker of the seven swords of the mist, impressed by my fighting he made an eighth for me, from then onwards in there village I was known as the _Kurohyou no Kijin_, the panther of the hidden mist, they have no idea I was a Jinchuriki either.

A few ways into the forest on our way and we got attacked. I pulled out my Shi Bure-do as Kakashi got entangled by chains. After they had finished with him they moved to Naruto 'Leave them alone, I've been dying for some Ninja like you to fight' I growled, Sasuke stopped the chains getting Naruto and made them be stuck to the tree, unfortunately Sasuke kicked them and they broke free, they tried to get to the bridge builder but Kakashi and I caught one each, 'Replacement Jutsu Naruto, works every time' I told him and pointed my sword at the Ninja's neck. 'Why were they going after us if this is a C ranked mission…?' I thought aloud.

'Mr. Tazuna, we need to talk' Kakashi told the bridge builder. Kakashi and I tied them to a tree. 'There Chunin, from the village hidden in the mist' Kakashi explained to the young ones. I kept pointing my sword at them, so they didn't try to escape. 'How did you know we'd ambush?' one of them asked

'A puddle on a clear day? When it hasn't rained in weeks?' Kakashi told them

'It's really obvious' I told them snarling, Kakashi explained to Tazuna why he didn't knock them out straight away, then told him off in a way for lying to us about the mission.

'Hey…Your Sayuri Uchiha right?' One of the Ninja asked 'you once came to our village right?'

'What of it?' I growled

'Never mind' he hastily replied as my eyes changed in front of him. 'Zabuza will be glad to see you again' He added. I froze, Zabuza…another of the seven swordsman of the mist…the Demon hidden in the mist…

'Will he?' I growled once more, they stopped talking after that.

We got on a boat to the wave land, I thought the whole way there…I would see Zabuza again…it would be good to…but…with Kakashi and the squad here…it'd be troubling. I leaned against Kakashi and he held me against him. 'It's okay, I won't think any worse of you what ever you do with Zabuza' He told me

'He's just a friend Kakashi. It was only ever you, Itachi and Sasori' I hissed back then clapped a hand over my mouth 'don't tell anyone' I asked him desperately.

'I won't' he whispered back.

We reached the bridge and Kakashi asked why the men were after Tazuna. We found out that Gato a wealthy man with a big company was after him. He made us feel bad if we abandoned him. We reached shore and I jumped onto the pontoon, we began taking him to his home. Naruto seemed to be in competition with Sasuke. He was as alert as can be…a little too alert if I may add…he threw a kunai knife at a bush thinking some elite ninja was there, but it was only a rabbit. Sakura snapped at him and Naruto started stroking the rabbit. I could tell Kakashi was thinking the same as I, a snow rabbit, with white fur in summer? That's unusual…

I could sense Zabuza was here. I gripped the hilt of my sword, then suddenly out of nowhere a big sword came flying…of course it was Zabuza I drew my own sword and let the Chakra build up inside me, I needed a fight so much…or Shichibi needs one…Zabuza stood on the hilt of his sword as it was deep in the tree bark.

'Well, well is it isn't Zabuza Momochi' Kakashi said coolly 'Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist'

'How nice for you to drop in Zabuza' I sneered crouching low to the ground, Naruto began charging but Kakashi stopped him.

'Look at how Sayuri is crouched,' Kakashi whispered to him 'and her sword is drawn, this is serious business you could not handle him, only Sayuri and I could, after all Sayuri is an S-ranked criminal' He hissed. He then moved his hand towards his eye patch like thing.

'Kakashi are you sure you don't want me to fight' I growled, almost like an animal.

'If you get carried away the Shichibi might make you hurt one of the kids by accident, no you make sure they don't get hurt'

I nodded and moved back and prepared to fight incase the squad got hurt.

Kakashi told the squadron to stay out of the fight and revealed his Sharigan. Naruto began asking what a Sharigan was, my own eyes were flashing red, red with a purple tinge, the purple tinge in my eyes is the Byugugan. The Hyuga clan Kekkai Genkai, Sasuke explained to Naruto what the Sharigan was. Sasuke watched my face…no my eyes…a thick mist covered the grounds of where we were. I straightened up and put my sword back into its holder 'Dammit, I need to fight' I growled so only I could hear. Kakashi explained about Zabuza. 'If any of you drop your guard, you will never know the full adventures of life' I told them, crouching again. The mist thickened and a voice spoke…Very Zabuza like. I watched Sasuke, he could not stand the atmosphere, and the Jounin intending to kill…it was choking off his life supply. I saw Sasuke raise his kunai knife I swiftly moved behind him 'your goal Sasuke, is much more chilling than this' I whispered taking the Kunai Knife of him.

Zabuza appeared between Sakura, Sasuke and the bridge builder, I drew my sword out of the holder and let my eyes feel the Chakra building up inside.

'How nice to see you again Zabuza' I snarled, I felt Kakashi come up behind me so I grabbed Sasuke and moved him as I jumped out of the way of the duellers. It was only water Clone Jutsu. This fight was truly starting, and I was not aloud to join in, next time, I shall fight…and Kakashi can't stop it.


End file.
